gingamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectral Empress Iliess
Spectral Empress Iliess (妖帝イリエス, Yōtei Iriesu) is the leader of the Ilies Army and was the third general of the Space Pirates Balban to face the Gingamen. An Egyptian-themed, spiteful, and ambitious sorceress; Ilies always demanded monetary compensation upon a successful plan. Majin Gang Reffered to as the Iliess Majin Tribe, Ilies' Majin are based on mythological creatures. Like their general, the Illiess Majin are all magic users and their method of reviving Daitanix involves the use of various magical spells and rituals. Their Baluba-X container is a leather waterskin. History Along her uncle, Barreled Scholar Bucrates, Ilies arranged for her predecessor Sword General Budoh to be framed for being a traitor and was appointed the new commanding general following his death at the hand of GingaRed. Once in charge, she intended to revive Demon Beast Daitanix through various forms of sorcery: *Harvesting the hatred in people's hearts by WangaWanga *Trapping the souls of 39 people in mirrors by Geltgelt and sacrificing them to power an anti-sealing spell *Concocting an awakening potion from the youths of 81 virgins by Morugumorugu *Stealing feelings of love from 111 souls by Hierahiera *333 lucky hands by Gaaragaara *22 fears by Merudameruda *333 sadness by Dasphias After her younger brother, Desphias, was killed, Iliess took matters into her own hands again, absorbing the fallen souls of all her Majin to fight the Gingamen in a powerful chimera-like second form, called Evil Empress Iliess (邪帝イリエス, Jatei Iriesu). She intended to revive Daitanix using the blood of 9,999 people. She then revived five of her Majins to stall the Gingaman, summon an illusion of Yuuta to stop Ryouma and fought him herself once the illusion was dispelled. However during the process, Daitanix is almost dead due to using some of its energy so in secret Zehab hatched a second plan, to use Iliess's soul gem that formed when the sorceress is defeated to revive Daitanix. She was killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh, after being thrashed by Steel Starbeast GigaRhinos and Steel Starbeast GigaPhoenix. When Bucrates attempted to revive her, Captain Zahab, who had found out she had framed Budoh, stopped him and used her soul gem to prevent Daitanix's body from rotting to death. She is revived by Captain Gregory and is killed once again by the Gingamen in the Galaxy Lights armor in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Evil Empress Iliess Iliess' new form, created with the added power of all of her fallen Majins. After failing to revive Daitanix, by using the blood of a certain number of people, lizards, and a tower, Iliess changed into this form. The faces of all of her Majin were visible, except Medoumedou, with gems in their mouths, aside from Desphias. These faces and mouths could blast lasers, during a battle, despite beng gagged by the jewels. In this form, Iliess' could also bind the Gingamen, ala some of her Majins, with vine-like energized ropes. Iliess' is only seen in this form in Episode 34. NOTE: Despite not having Medoumedou's face, amongst the other Majin, this second form's arms and hands resembled Medoumedou's. Notes *Iliess is the only general and main villain to fight Gingaman in her giant size apart from Biznella. She's also the only one whose growth method is not Baluba-X See also Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Egyptian (theme) Category:Space Pirate Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Space Pirates Balban